


The Last Time I Write Virgil Topping

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Choking, Gentle Sex, Multi, Service Top, Smut, Switch Remus, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil's not a fan, barely even a thing, he's bad at topping, like mild, power bottom Remus, sub top Virgil, supportive boyfriend Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil gets to top Remus, and he sure is trying.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	The Last Time I Write Virgil Topping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyplumprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/gifts).



> Hi everyone.  
> My ability to be human has lowered. Once I'm done requests I make take a break (maybe not (probs not)), but yeah..  
> sorry it's taking six years each time.

Virgil made him lay down on the bed, not able to balance as well with the loss of his arm. He was three fingers deep in Remus, a worried expression gracing his face every so often. He was concerned that he was doing it incorrectly, but Remus was being extra vocal for him. It soothed him to hear his lover enjoying it. This was only the third time Virgil offered to top Remus, and he was as nervous as he was the first time. He pressed a kiss to the older man's right thigh as he pressed a fourth finger in.

"For such a mean killer, you're so--" Remus broke off into a groan, pushing back. "You're so gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you." He responded softly, kissing up to his dick and suckling softly on the head. He pulled back to pull his fingers out. "I know you like it to burn a bit, but I can't do that. Is that good? You're stretched enough?"

"I'm stretched plenty. You always overdo it, love."

Virgil snorted, feeling for the lube. He covered his dick before lining up and pushing in slowly. He let out a soft groan, listening to Remus' breathy moans and grunts. "Excuse me for not wanting to hurt my boyfriend. I only get five lovers, and I only have one Remus. I'm not good at being a top."

"You're doing such a good job. You want me to ride you?"

"Please?"

Remus waited for him to pull out before sitting up and getting on his lap. He sunk down quickly, watching Virgil bite his lip. "God, you look terrified."

"I get worried topping. I don't want to hurt you, but I also know you like pain, so I'm just sort of letting you down each time I do this."

"Virgil, it's okay. You're such a good top when you try for me. Don't be worried. It makes me feel like I'm forcing you to be dominate. We can start with you tugging my hair, okay? Just a nice, firm tug."

Virgil nodded, threading his fingers in Remus' hair before tugging it softly. He pulled again, slightly harder, listening to his lover's breathing. He gave another sharp tug, leaning forward to suck on Remus' shoulder as the older man groaned. He was fine. Remus was enjoying it. He was always scared of hurting them in bed, so he had to remind himself that Remus liked to be hurt. He gave another tug as he bit down quickly, resisting the urge to lean on where his left arm used to be. Remus slowly began to move up and down, tilting his head back. 

"There you go. Good job. I love that you do this for me when I feel more submissive."

They had a rule for when Virgil topped. Remus couldn't insult him. He had to be praised or else he'd get worried. He leaned up, kissing the side of Remus' mouth. "Thank you."

"Thank you! You want me to keep moving, or do you think you're ready to take the lead?"

"I'm sorry."

Remus cupped his face into his hands, kissing his forehead. "Nonsense. You may still be submissive, but you're topping. That's enough right now. You bit me! That's such a big step! You don't need to jump right into it. You could just choke me a bit."

"That's how I kill people."

"A little bit?"

Virgil took a deep breath, lifting his hand to his boyfriend's neck. He began to squeeze, keeping a light hold. It felt wrong to do this to Remus, but his breath hitched and he let out a moan, so Virgil was doing something right. He let go, pressing a kiss where his fingers were.

"Good boy."

"Remus, please. Please move."

"Keep begging for me."

He let out a whine, but that wouldn't get Remus to move by itself. "Please keep moving for me. Feels so good. I'll do anything."

Remus started moving again, grinning. He kissed him, swallowing his moans. He was moving faster, which relieved him. He pulled away, watching Virgil lean back and release soft puffs of air. Remus let out a small laugh as he looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so cute."

"I'm too old to be cute."

"No such thing. You're very cute. Don't you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, okay, point made."

"Is it, or do I have to keep reminding you? I can remind you how cute you are. Want my fingers?"

Virgil nodded, opening his mouth. Remus placed two fingers in his mouth, watching as he began to suck on them.

"Such a good boy, letting me ride you. You look so peaceful like this. I love using you. You being stimulated enough? Do you need more?"

It wasn't as if he could answer. He was focused on Remus' fingers and quick pace. He was squeezing around him firmly, aiming so his prostate was hit each time. Virgil didn't know how he was staying so coherent during this. He always went to subspace after a bit. He was already drifting a bit, barely aware that a third finger slipped between his lips. Remus chuckled, rolling his hips.

"Can you touch me?"

Virgil reached towards him, grabbing his cock and pumping quickly. The minute he touched Remus, he was gone. Remus' praises sounded far away, and he could only suck and pump. It was euphoric. Every time Remus lifted and dropped, he felt his stomach coil and heat up. Remus' pinky finger wiggled its way into his mouth. He didn't even register it. He felt drool slip from the corner of his mouth as he let Remus move his fingers and thrust into his hand, like Virgil was nothing more than a sex doll. He was moving at such a fast pace now, saying something about eating after. They had leftovers of their last victim. They made jerky. He could hardly focus on that, but he was hungry. His stomach reacted immediately to the idea of eating, rumbling quietly. Maybe it wasn't quiet since Remus let out a laugh. He was still so floaty, riding off the high of his endorphins. He felt something warm hit his chest as Remus slowed down. He got off, moving so he could jerk Virgil off. It was as if the touch wasn't real. Virgil was so far gone. His orgasm came swiftly, and he felt himself drift further. Something warm and wet was on him--a washcloth, maybe? He slowly came back once Remus began feeding him little bits of dried flesh. They made it the last night, perfectly seasoned for a small snack. 

"Hey, you awake?" Remus pressed a kiss to his head, reaching to the bedside table to grab water. "Time to drink."

He opened his mouth, allowing the glass to press against his lips. Cool water spilled down his throat, and he greedily accepted it. Once half of the liquid was gone, the glass was removed.

"Do you want an actual meal, or just this?"

"It's snack time right now."

Remus let out a chuckle, holding another piece of meat to his lips. He bit down on it, leaning against the older man's chest. He chewed softly, letting his eyes close as he swallowed it.

"I'm sorry I can't be as dominate as you want."

"You're doing a great job. I'm sorry I keep asking you. Sometimes I just need a dick to ride on, and I can't really ask anyone to buy me a toy."

"You could ask L to make you one."

"I have multiple times. He won't do it. He told me he doesn't make sex toys, and he refuses to acknowledge that he made you three."

"Do you want me to run to an adult store next time I'm out? I can get you whatever you want."

"And you say you're a bad top. You're like a sugar daddy!"

"I'm not rich."

"You buy me things, and we have sex."

Virgil bit into another piece of meat, snorting.

"Want to get dressed so I can take you home?"

"I can't stay over?"

"Nope. Patton wants you home so he can be with you as much as possible. Logan's planned a very nice honeymoon for you, and no, I won't tell you his plans for the wedding or the honeymoon."

He pouted, scooting off the bed and feeling around for his clothes. He slipped his shirt on before sitting on the bed to get on his boxers and pants. He listened as Remus got dressed before feeling his cane being placed in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Now, we're not going to have an issues when you get married to Logan, right? No more losing confidence?" Remus asked, ushering him up. He took him to the car, getting the door for him. He quickened his pace to get into the driver's side. "No more thinking you're lesser?"

"Can't promise anything, but no alarm bells are going off. I don't hate commitment as much as I used to. It's actually kind of nice."

"You're aware--"

"You and Ro don't do the whole marriage thing, I know. Trust me, it's fine. I don't know how many marriages Patton will allow. Maybe one more, but I know our thing is better as just partners not bound by holy matrimony or whatever. That's completely okay with me." 

Remus leaned over to kiss him before pulling back to start the car.

"Want to give me hints about what Logan's planning in general?"

"No. Logan worked really hard on this surprise."

"Just one tiny hint?"

"He's bringing a special friend to the wedding. There's your hint."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "That's the worst hint."

"I never promised it would be good."

"Why do all my lovers like toying with me?"

"Toying with--when did you become such a brat?"

"I've always been a brat. I'm practically torturing Janus by trusting him, so he gets most of my brattiness."

Remus snorted at that, beginning their drive back to Patton's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I miss my fieldwork mentor :(  
> It ended for the semester, and I had so much fun with him.
> 
> Also, if/when the orange side is revealed, we'll be making them part of this universe, but if we don't get a name, they'll go by a code name which is their aspect of Thomas until the name reveal.


End file.
